


Negligence

by RosyPalms



Series: Naughty Team JNPR [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Finger Sucking, Group Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Team JNPR is up to some naughty fun again, and this time they forgot to lock the door.





	Negligence

It was evening at Beacon Academy. The students had retired to their dormitories after a day full of classes and training. Feeling lazy after a long day, Team JNPR indulged in one of their favorite pastimes: sex.

The team had grown comfortable around each other to the point where nudity around one another wasn’t much of a concern anymore. If either couple wanted to have sex, they simply did it, regardless of whether their teammates were present or not.

The other couple usually tried to ignore them, however, that was easier said than done. After a while they tended to just do it as well. If the distraction was really unacceptable at the time, they simply asked each other to do it in the bathroom.

In any case, that evening, everyone was in the mood to let the day end on a pleasurable note. In their eagerness to get started they merely forgot one thing: to lock their door.

Hearing funny noises coming from Team JNPR’s room, Team RWBY went to investigate. The four girls peered inside and were left speechless.

They had an excellent view of Team JNPR’s lovemaking. On the edge of one bed, with her backside turned towards them was Pyrrha. She was naked and bouncing on Jaune, probably. All they could see of him were his legs, feet, his hands on Pyrrha’s butt and his cock whenever Pyrrha lifted herself up far enough.

The girls watched Pyrrha move her hips erotically, really savoring the feeling of her lover inside her. His hands groped her plush butt, roamed her back, and fondled her breasts occasionally, though Team RWBY couldn’tquite see that. However, whenever Jaune’s hands wandered towards Pyrrha’s chest, she started giggling and moved a little more excitedly.

“Jaune sure is...”, Weiss whispered.  
“Hung?”, Yang asked. Weiss winced. “Maybe you should’ve gone out on a date with him when he was still hitting on you, eh?”  
“Yang! You are so vulgar!”, Weiss said. Although, watching Pyrrha enjoy herself did make her feel a little jealous.  
“You guys should get a load of Ren”, Ruby said.

While Pyrrha and Jaune were making sweet love on one bed, Ren was fucking Nora’s brains out on another. The busty redhead was laying on her side. Ren was kneeling on the mattress, holding onto her hips with one hand and fucking her hard. His other hand was cupping Nora’s flushed face.

“How do you like it, Nora?”, Ren huffed, and gave her butt a little slap. In lieu of an answer, Nora started sucking his thumb. She stared at him with bright eyes and moaned happily for him. Motivated by her response, Ren started doing her even harder, much to Nora’s delight.

“Looks like his motto is _go hard, or go home_ ”, Blake mused. The other’s murmured their agreement.  
“Nora seems to get off on it just fine”, Yang said.  
“Kind of surprising that she’s so submissive”, Weiss said.  
“Oh, you know, it’s always the spunky ones that want a guy to really take charge between the sheets”, the blonde responded.

The rest of Team RWBY perked up and glances were exchanged, but eventually they shrugged it off. Whether Yang was exclusively talking about Nora or if she accidentally let something regarding her own preferences slip they couldn’t say. However, Yang continued to watch Team JNPR without any outward sign of embarrassment or regret.

Team JNPR had quite a bit of endurance, and Team RWBY watched the entire thing. After some time, Jaune pulled Pyrrha down and started moving on his own, intensifying their coupling considerably. He grabbed Pyrrha’s butt in such a way that their spectators got a clear view of how his dick plunged into the redheads wet pussy.

“Nora, I’m cumming!”, Ren groaned, catching Team RWBY’s attention. He pulled out of Nora, who sat up right away, with her mouth open. Ren offered her his dick, which she started sucking immediately. She bobbed her head on his shaft and sucked hard enough to make her cheeks cave in. Before long, Ren threw his head back and moaned. Nora’s movement slowed down and she moaned as well.

Team RWBY watched how Nora sat there with Ren’s cock in her mouth for a while. Eventually, however, she pulled back and let the now flaccid member slip from her lips. A loud gulp followed.  
“That was a lot”, she giggled, sounding a lot more like the Nora they were used to. Ren chuckled and petted her head, which Nora seemed to enjoy.

The idyllic scene only lasted for a few seconds. Jaune and Pyrrha were about to hit their climax, based on their impassionate moaning. They saw Pyrrha’s butt jiggling because of Jaune’s ever faster growing thrusting.

When both of their voices peaked, their movement stopped altogether. They were all sighs and moans, while Team RWBY stared at Jaune’s cock, stuck halfway in Pyrrha’s pussy, twitching.

“Oh, my…”, Weiss mouthed.  
“How nice...”, Blake said wistfully. Now it was her turn to garner funny looks from the team, and unlike Yang, she immediately regretted saying that out loud.

Ren and Nora had already started snuggling, while Jaune and Pyrrha gradually stopped moaning. Instead, Team RWBY heard the sounds of passionate making-out coming from their direction. Eventually, Jaune’s cock slipped out of Pyrrha, closely followed by a few drops of semen that escaped her insides. This was the cue for their spectators to retreat.

Back in Team RWBY’s room, the girls heaved a collective sigh. They exchanged looks for a while until Yang broke the awkward silence.  
“You know, no offense, but that kinda makes me wish we had some guys on our team, too”  
The other’s nodded.

Each of them decided to take a shower before going to bed. None of them remarked on the fact that everyone was tacking extraordinarily long in the shower that night, and the funny noises coming out of the bathroom were completely ignored.


End file.
